Life Beyound The Shadows
by Genevieve
Summary: Tracey seem to zone out for longs periodes of times, without even noticing. Jessie , James and Meowth gets fired form TR, but probleme is, nobody gets fired for there. So what will happen to them?
1. Life Beyond The Shadows (Chapter 1)

Hi, I don't know if any of you have read my Tracey the Vampire theme song.   
But here's the fic I wrote regarding it. Here's the deal, I was on a chat,   
and we were all hyper... The Vampire thing was going on for a while. I'm not   
even sure how it actually started.  
  
Anyways, I'm sorry to the Brock Fans that it may have offended, but If It   
did you haven't really spoken up. I did get 19 review though. I was pretty   
happy, but I was more surprised that I didn't get any BIG flames.  
  
Now, this Fic is a mix of two fic ideas I had, but never wrote about. It   
also contains Vampire, or as like I call it, Brockula things in it. Plus I'm   
putting everybody that was in the chat room who wanted to be in it, in it,   
by just changing the names of the characters. There is also some   
self-insertion, I too take the place of a person, I'm not going to be me.   
Just the name is the same.  
  
Oh, and the story takes place around the time Charizard started listening to   
Ash. I'm making most of the pasts up of the characters. If you want to use   
them ask, OK? Plus I'm changing the ages because I don't believe the ones   
they have. And if there is something that's not right, like it doesn't work   
with the Anime, I'm sorry, if you see something tell me and I'll put it in   
the mistakes at the end of the fic.  
  
And now for the Ages:  
  
Ash:12   
Misty:13   
  
Gary: 13   
Tracey:15   
  
Brock:15   
  
Jessie & James: 17   
Meowth :About 13...... he's a   
cat! He's got cat years... hehe... ^_^;; oh shut up. >_  
  
  
  
Oh and sorry for the lame start and Title, but I couldn't think of anything   
better. And forgive me for the long Note, but I like doing them, and before   
I forget, I don't own Pokémon, or the People I use in it. If you want to use   
a character, ask me , and I'll try to work out.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash , Misty and Tracey were walking down a little road, and no they were not   
lost. They just didn't know were they were going. It's not the same   
thing.... Well I don't think so. Let's go and see.  
  
"So we're LOST Ash, aren't we?" Misty yelled to Ash. She stopped and put her   
hands on her hips and waited for him to answer. He stopped and turned   
around.  
  
" We're not lost, we know exactly where to go." He said, trying not to snap   
at her.  
  
"And where would that be?" she spat back.  
  
"Euh... Well Tracey is the one with the map, ask him."  
  
Misty turned around to ask Tracey, but he wasn't there. In fact he had   
stopped walking about a mile back, but the two hadn't noticed.  
  
"Where's Tracey?" Ash asked, just as confused as Misty, thinking that their   
companion had been right behind them.  
  
"I don't know... Do you think he was hurt?" She said.  
  
"Maybe, let's back track and see." He suggested. He started running back the   
way they came, with Pikachu clinging on him so he wouldn't fall, and Misty   
running right behind him with Togepi in her arms.  
  
"TRACEY!! Tracey where are you?" He called. He slowed down his pace to catch   
his breath. Misty caught up with him.  
  
"Did you find him?" She asked.  
  
"Does it look like I found him?!" He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well soooorry. You could have found him."  
  
"Well I didn't . And stop talking to me like that!" He said, annoyed and   
forgetting what they were supposed to be doing. Pikachu, tired of hearing   
them fight climbed down from Ash's shoulders and went on to look for Tracey.   
It didn't have to go that far.  
  
He found Tracey, and let out a nice greeting 'Pika' and waved to him. But   
Tracey just stood there, ignoring the little mouse that was trying his best   
to get his attention. He just stared ahead vacantly. Not moving, not doing   
anything but staring straight ahead. Not knowing what to do Pikachu went   
running to the pair, who was still bickering. Not wanting to waste time   
getting their attention, it gave them a small shock with its thunderbolt.  
  
"Pika...chu, why did ..you ..did that? Said a rather charred Ash.  
  
"Yeah ,Pika..chu, did you... have to.. shock us" Said a fried Misty.  
  
"Pika, pika chu. Chu pika, chu pipika chuuu...." Pikachu explained to Ash as   
quickly as he could doing big gestures to make sure he understood him.  
  
"You found Tracey?! But he's not moving. Is he hurt? No? What, he's just   
standing there looking at nothing. " Ash talked with Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu says that Tracey is OK, but he's not moving," he said as he turned   
to Misty.  
  
"We better go to him. Pikachu says he down the road." He started to run off   
with Misty closely following him, and Pikachu running behind them.  
  
They ran for a short time, before they saw the form of Tracey in front of   
them. They slowed their pace and jogged up to him.  
  
"Tracey, so glad to see you man." Ash said as he stopped in front of Tracey.  
  
"Tracey?" He waved his hand in front of the other boys face, but there was   
no reaction. Not a flinch, not a blink.  
  
"What wrong with him Ash?" Misty inquired, looking at Tracey with a worried   
look.  
  
"I don't know Misty." He said. He looked at him carefully, looking into his   
eyes, which were cold and unseeing.  
  
"Got to make him snap out of it!" He said. He grabbed Tracey's shoulders and   
shook him as hard as he could. To his relief, Tracey shook his head and came   
out of his trance.  
  
"Wha..what...euh? Ash? Misty?... what..what... happened?" He asked as he   
looked at them, confused.  
  
"You don't know what happened Tracey?" Misty asked. Tracey shook his head.  
  
"You stopped following us, and you just stayed there, staring into space.   
Don't you remember?" Ash explained.  
  
"No I don't remember a thing. I was walking behind you, and then , I saw you   
shaking me like I was shake'n' bake" He said.  
  
"That's weird, do you know what could have caused that?" Misty asked.  
  
"Humm.... Maybe the floral. When we get to the next town , I'll call   
somebody OK? She's a plant specialist." Tracey said looking for   
acknowledgement from the younger kids in front of him. Both of them nodded,   
as did little Pikachu and Togepi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Team Rocket Headquarters*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU THREE!!" Bellowed Giovannie, or otherwise known as   
the 'Boss'. "You've wasted thousand of dollars for some stupid little   
machine. You can even catch a dumb brat's Pikachu! I told you last time that   
if you failed you would regret it. But I see that you don't care what's   
going to happen to you."  
  
The three he was talking to raised their heads to see what their boss had in   
store for them. The one with lavender-blue hair, named James, spoke up.  
  
"Are you going to fire us?" He asked.  
  
"You should know this by now, nobody leaves Team Rocket." He said, as   
mischievous smile played across his face.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked the blue-eyed girl with fiery long red   
hair, curled in perfection curve at the end.  
  
"I mean this. GUARDS!" He called out and soon a couple of men and women   
dressed in a black uniform (like Butch and Cassidy) Came in to the room by   
one of the numerous secret passages. "Get them, don't let them escape, I'll   
be needing them."  
  
The three figures managed to run past the guards. But Giovanni thought they   
might try to escape, so he had posted guards everywhere. They kept going and   
going till they entered a small room. The only exit, a vent. Being the   
smallest, Meowth was the first to go. After him went Jessie, but when the   
time came for James, the door opened. From the shadow, James could see it   
was a girl. He turned to make sure.  
  
She had black hair with two big bangs on each side of her head. A part of   
her hair was tied up with a purple scrunchie and she a bit of brown hair on   
the tip. Her eyes were brown, she had some freckles and she wore, just like   
Jessie, a black and white uniform.  
  
"Heyya Handsome , you think you can run away from Crystal." She said. She   
took out a pretty big phaser and advanced on James. He tried to go through   
the vent, but she had jabbed viciously him with the phaser. He screamed in   
pain. and shortly fell unconscious.  
  
She took a piece of rope she always carried with her and tied him up. She   
then went through the vent in pursuit of the other two.  
  
~~~~~  
  
From outside Jessie and Meowth could hear James yell.  
  
"Where's James?" Jessie asked the cat Pokémon.  
  
"How should I know, he was right behind ya." He said, just as worried as   
Jessie.  
"We should be leaving--"  
  
"We're not leaving James!" She said, cutting him off.  
  
"Jess, if we don't go now, nobody will be able to help James, so we better   
get a move on." He said as he started to run. Jessie reluctantly followed   
him. They avoided as many guards as possible, but they weren't going fast   
enough to escape the headquarters.  
  
They decided to go through a slighted guarded area, but that was a mistake.   
Because just as they started to walk across it, two huge spotlights came on,   
shining down on them.  
  
"Crap" They both said as they shielded their eyes from the intense light.  
  
"LIKE I SAID, NOBODY LEAVES TEAM ROCKET!" A voice boomed. They looked up and   
saw Giovannie on the roof of the complex holding a microphone. They looked   
to their right and saw the girl that captured James approaching them. On   
their left they saw other figures approaching them. They were surrounded.   
Their only escape was a mad run towards the back. If they we're fast enough,   
they might make it.  
  
"Let's go" Meowth said. Jessie nodded. They started to run, like they had   
never run before. They dodged enemy after enemy.  
  
"HAHAHAAHH!! YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE? WELL I HAVE SOMETHING YOU SEEM   
TO BE FORGETTING MEOWTH." Giovannie said. He took out a pokéball, and Jessie   
saw her friend disappear in a red flash of light. Wasting no time, she   
started to run faster then ever. because, now her two best friends were   
counting on her to save their lives.  
  
She was too fast for the guards to catch her. She was free, but soon, she   
would have to came back to save her friends. And for that she would be   
needing some extra help.  
  
~*~* ~*~* ~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*An unknown place~* ~*~*~*~* ~*~* ~*~*  
  
Darkness was the only thing that could be seen. Pure darkness.  
  
"Join me" A voice said softly.  
  
"Join me " It repeated.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? I you like it, tell me. 

Anyways, if any of you read My huge notes at the start, I tould you that I was putting people in it. Well the fisrt person was Crystal! Did you think that she did a good Job?

I would Thank Loconik Digi, for not only editing my Dgimon fic, but Agreeing to do so with my Pokémon. And of course to be somewhat patien with me.

And I thank everyone the will review, and the fact is , I do. So Here I thank everybody who reviwed, [TRACEY the VAMPIRE SLAYER THEME SONG][1].

Thanks to: [**Kichi-chan**][2]**, [Shadowcat][3], Lord Kain, [Tasia][4] , PikaSparks, Smacky, Kosaburo , [Incanto][5] , [LeatherChick][6], Daniel Taylor , Chuchino, Cascade ,ferine, Mewberries , teamrocket1314 , Chuey the Raichu , arielle, *^_^*, Roanna.**

Hope I didn't foget any body...*Look back at the Review list* Weird I was insulting Brock and Didn't have a flame... What does that mean? Brock Lover didn't want to flame, or was it that there was more Tracey fan or neutral who've read it?

Oh, and everything that you don't understand will be cleared up in the next chapters. Plus, what do you think of the Title? I and a really hard time to decide. I finally put up one of D-5 seggestions. He was the only one that gave me some ....*Glares at Akai and Lini* I ask you for a least one title each....

Well that's all, bYE BYE

- Geneviève   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://blue.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=79378
   [2]: http://blue.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=17386
   [3]: http://blue.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=6569
   [4]: http://blue.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=14755
   [5]: http://blue.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=17452
   [6]: http://blue.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=13854



	2. Life Beyond The Shadows (Chapter 2)

> Second chapter! Second Chapter!! Hope you liked the first! Anyway, if you're   
reading this it means you were interested and you want to see what happens   
right? Well, I hope that you will be surprised!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, they are owned by a company that is not   
mine. I do not make any profit out of this. I do this for my own amusement   
and those of others who read this. Also I don't own any people in this fic.   
They own themselves. Well I hope they own themselves....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash, Misty and Tracey continued on their route to the next town. They had a   
bit of walking to do because when they arrived on the island, the closest   
town was on the opposite side, and it was unable to be reached by sea.   
Luckily, no further incidents occurred, but there was an eerie silence   
between all of them. They continued their march until they passed a sign.  
  
"Madrin Town up ahead!" Ash said happily, thinking that the mystery of   
Tracey zoning out would soon be solved.  
  
"Hey Tracey, you said you'd call a plant specialist, right?" Misty inquired.   
"Who is it? You said it was a girl? Is it your Girlfriend?" She asked doing   
her 'it's so romantic pose'.  
  
"No! She's not my Girlfriend, she's my step-sister!" He said in an annoyed   
tone.  
  
"Step-Sister? I didn't know you had a sister. In fact I don't even know   
where you come from." Ash said entering into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah Tracey, you never told us about yourself, how come?" Misty asked.  
  
"You never asked I guess." He said.  
  
"So where do you come from?" Misty and Ash both said at the same time.  
  
"I come from Celadon." He answered matter of factly.  
  
"Celadon? Really, I thought you would live on one of the Islands, because   
you know so much about them." Ash told him.  
  
"I'm good at geography, what can I say? And I've always wanted to come   
here." Tracey said.  
  
"Oh, so who is your step-sister? You know I went to Celadon once, I got my   
Rainbow badge there!" Ash said.  
  
"Ash! Celadon is a big city! What are the chance we've met with Tracey's   
step-sister?" Misty scolded Ash.  
  
"Actually, I think you've met her, she is the Gym Leader Erica." He said.  
  
"Haha, once again Detective Ketchum solves another mystery!" 'Detective   
Ketchum ' said.  
  
"Ash, there wasn't even a mystery to be solved!" Misty said, snapping him   
back to reality.  
  
"I was just joking...." He said trying to reason for his actions.  
  
"Yeah whatever" She sighed. The Trio continued on to Madrin town, which   
luckily was only a few minutes away by foot.  
  

> 
> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Team Rocket Dungeon*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey wakey wakey."  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" James slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he had been   
hit by a train. An electric train that is. That phaser sure packed quite a   
punch. He looked around and saw two figures in the back. He couldn't see   
them very well, as his eyes weren't adjusted to the dark. He tried as best   
he could to find out who had spoken to him, and to maybe get some answers.  
  
"I did!" Said the person, who suddenly popped her head up close to his,   
making him shrink back somewhat. He looked at her. She had spiky short red   
hair, brown eyes with a hint of bright red, just like her hair. But the most   
unbelievable thing was that she had cat ears on top of her head. He took a   
better look and saw she had claws on her hands. Not knowing exactly what to   
do, he did what comes naturally, and screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?!" He backed away, as close to the wall as was possible.  
  
"I'm Akai, That's what I am." She said, and approached him with a very   
friendly smile on her face, but still James was afraid.  
  
"Akai stop! Can't you see you're scaring him?" A voice from the back snapped   
at the young red cat-girl. That voice was also a girls, but he couldn't see   
the speaker because she was in the darkest part of the room. James returned   
his gaze to the thing known as Akai. He saw that she looked about 12 years   
old. She was a normal kid height, about an inch over the Pokémon-master in   
training twerp.  
  
"Sorry Shadowcat, me not wanted to scare him." She said, ashamed while   
turning towards the voice.  
  
"You shouldn't be saying that to me, you should be telling that to him." The   
voice, or the one James supposed was Shadowcat, said. Akai turned towards   
James.  
  
"Me sorry mister, me didn't want to scare you. Me really sorry." Akai said.   
James couldn't help but notice that she wasn't able to talk correctly, but   
that didn't matter much. What mattered is what had happened to the others.   
But before he could ask anything Shadowcat started to talk. He being a   
gentlemen let her talk.  
  
"You might be wondering where you are right?" She asked. "You're in the   
dungeons, that's how I like to call it. This is were they put the   
experiments that don't quite fit their standards."  
  
"They?" He looked at Akai "Experiments?"  
  
"Yes they, Team Rocket They, and experiments like Akai and...Me." She came out from the shadows. She was Half-human half panther, but the thing that was different was that she had a feline face, and not a humans like Akai   
did. She was pretty tall, about an inch or 2 over James. From her height and   
her appearance, James could see she was about his age. He also noticed that   
she had a long tail behind her. Unlike like he had done with Akai, he didn't   
scream, nor yell. He just stood there waiting the rest.  
  
"As I was saying, they put the experiments that don't quite fit what they're   
looking for done here." She finished.  
  
"What are the standards?" He asked  
  
"Somebody that is ready to do anything they ask, even to kill." She said.  
  
"To kill? Team Rocket doesn't kill!" He said, shocked.  
  
"Probably not a member of your rank, but yes Team Rocket does kill. They   
kill anybody that stands in their way." Shadowcat explained.  
  
"Ohh.... I didn't know that about TR, If I knew I would have never   
joined.... But tell me, why am I here?" He asked not really wanting to know   
what the future had in store for him.  
  
"Probably to do some experiments." She said confirming his fears. Then   
another thought occured to him. What happened to his friends?  
  
"I don't know if you'll know this, but I had 2 other people with me. I was   
the first to be caught, I don't know what happened to them. Were they caught   
to?" He inquired.  
  
"Nope, no other people. If had me would talk to them 'cuz you talk boring"   
Akai said finally entering into the conversation. James sighed in relief, he   
didn't want Meowth and of course Jessie to be with him and become guinea   
pigs. "Only thing that came with you was a white ball a fluff with a shiny   
gold thingey on his head." She added.  
  
"Akai I told you it's called a meowth. Beside he's been unconscious since he   
was taken out of his Pokéball. It's weird though, why would they bring a   
Pokémon here? They already tried some experiments on Pokémon. But it turned out that they were just as stupid as there former form." She said.  
  
"Wait, did you say a meowth?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well that's one of the people I was talking about!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Why do you talk of him as he was more then a Pokémon? It's not like it can   
talk or somet--"  
  
"That's exactly why I talk about him like that! He can talk. Were is he?"   
James asked.  
  
"Fluffy white ball is in corner." Akai said pointing to a corner in the dark   
part of the room. "He not wake up"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Madrin Town Pokémon Center*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tracey, Ash and Misty entered the center. Tracey went over to the videophone   
to call his step-sister, who was none other then Celadon's Gym Leader. He   
dialled the phone number...  
  
"Hello, The Yasashii, Amai Kosui shop (Sweet, Soft Perfume shop in   
Japanese), How may I help you?" A girl said, not looking at the screen   
because she was busy writing something.  
  
"Hey Kayna, why don't you look at the screen." Tracey said to the girl with   
blue hair down to her chin, and with sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Tracey? Is that you? How are you? Did you met som--" She was cut off.  
  
"Kayna, please go and get Erica on the phone, OK?" He asked.  
  
"OK. Be right back" She said. She left the room, and shortly Erica came onto   
the screen.  
  
"Hey Tracey! I'm so glad to know you're alive! You know you could have   
called sooner. Your mom is worried sick!" She went on like that for a bit   
until she noticed Ash and Misty leaning closer to the screen. "Is it just me   
or do I know you two?" She asked, pointing to them.  
  
"I'm the one who saved your Gloom when your gym was on fire." Ash said.  
  
"Oh that's right.... You dress up like a girl as well, right?" She queried,   
trying to remember more information about him. Ash blushed a bit at that   
comment.  
  
"Yeah..." He said ashamed. Tracey looked at him with inquisitive eyes,   
shugged at it and took a mental note to ask him about it later.  
  
"Anyways, Ash, Misty, this is sort of a private call, so could you   
please..." He made a little wave sign.  
  
"Fine, but you know you always listened in on my calls to Prof. Oak ." Ash   
muttered as he left. Misty followed him. Tracey made sure that they were out   
of earshot and turned towards Erica again.  
  
"Look Erica, I'll get straight to the point why I called you. I'm having my   
flashbacks again, like when I was younger..." He confessed.  
  
"What? You're having them again? The things that make you completely stop   
what you're doing?" She inquired, in a slightly shocked voice.  
  
"Yeah.... I thought they stopped. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"No sorry Tracey, I don't know. Usually you have them when something big is   
about to happen, good or bad right?"  
  
Tracey nodded.  
  
"Well I don't know if it's much, but your friend that you started to travel   
with, huh, that weird girl, Gene is her name right? She called a week or two   
back. She asked if you called. She said she was in Saffron, and she wanted   
to know where you were. Then she said she wanted to rejoin you, wherever you were." She said.  
  
"Gene called!" He exclaimed. Happy that his friend he left back in Celadon,   
the person that made him live some of his dreams, had remembered him. He was glad because one day she left without reason, except for a hasty explanation that something important had come up. She told him she would explain everything when she saw him again. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear what Erica was saying to him.  
  
"...so anyways, she gave me the number for where she was staying. I'll call   
her and tell her that you're at... Where are you anyway?" She asked,   
bringing Tracey to back from is dream land.  
  
"I'm in Madrin Town, on one of the orange Islands." He said.  
  
"Wow, you sure get around! Well I'll call her, so just stay there, and   
she'll join you."  
  
"That's great, but how? She doesn't have any flying Pokémon." He asked, but   
it was too late because Erica had already hung up._ 'Oh, well Gene always   
thought of something.'_ He thought. He got up from the videophone booth and   
went over to his friends, who were bubbling with curiosity. He started to   
fill them in about his friend, but left a lot of details out. Things that   
they would only know later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Team Rocket Dungeon *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So he's been like this ever since he was out of his pokeball?" James ask   
pointing to Meowth.  
  
"Yeah. I think someone gave him tranquillisers. That would explain why he's   
sleeping." Shadowcat said. "He should be coming round any time soon, they   
only last 8 hours."  
  
"8 hours? I've been here 8 hours?"  
  
The cats both nodded their heads.  
  
"You were sleeping most of the time." While Akai said that, Meowth started   
to twitch a bit. "Hey look, fluff ball is waking up!" She said excitedly.   
Meowth slowly opened his eyes, making it seem like they weighed a tonne   
each. James knelt down and helped him to sit up.  
  
"What happened?" He asked groggily.  
  
"You were captured, and we think they gave you some tranquillisers." James   
explained. Meowth nodded in understanding. He looked around. "Your in the TR dungeon." James said.  
  
"I guessed dat from dos experiments." He pointed to the 2 girls.  
  
"You knew about this?" Meowth nodded.  
  
"I don't really like thinking about it. One of the reason the boss stuck me   
with you and Jess--" He cut himself off to ask a question " Hey, was Jessie   
captured too?"  
  
"I was hoping you knew, but I think she managed to escape. Or else she would   
be here with us." James said.  
  
"What do you mean by 'the boss stuck me with you...'?" Shadowcat inquired.   
Meowth explained to them about him being the boss' favourite, till he was   
replaced by a Persian.  
  
"I often accompanied him when he went to da labs.... I know a bit of what   
was going on, but not much. I knew he made experiments, but not on people."  
  
"Me no understand now. Me go to sleep, you all boring." Akai said, lost in   
the conversation. She went over to a corner and curled up in a ball and went   
to sleep.  
  
"Sweet kid." Shadowcat said referring to Akai.  
  
"Ain't she a bit young ta be a member?" Meowth asked.  
  
"She not a member, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I   
think she's been here her whole life. She told me she doesn't remember   
anything from before, that she was always like that, or like she calls   
herself, a 'Phoenix cat'. She doesn't remember being human, that's how young   
she was when she was brought here." Shadowcat said. "I've been here for a   
long time myself, but I was older the Akai, so I mostly took care of her."   
She poured her feelings out to them. "I should have never have joined...."  
  
"I think we all regret becoming a member of Team Rocket." James said. Meowth and Shadowcat nodded.  
  
Just then, a bright light shone on the three of them. The door opened, and   
they could see the silhouettes of a group of people. One seemed to be   
wearing a labcoat.  
  
"The pokemon's awake, go and get him" He told the others. James stood in   
front of Meowth to protect him. He knew that they would take him to be   
experimented on. One of them came at him with the same type of phaser that   
had Crystal used on him. But this time he didn't get it as badly. He got a   
shock just strong enough to paralyse him. Shadowcat slowly backed away,   
knowing what would happen if she stayed close. The second man came after   
Meowth who was still too tired from the tranquilliser to fight back. He was   
carried away. When the men closed the door Shadowcat went towards James.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Why did you let them take Meowth?" He croaked.  
  
"There wasn't much I could do. If I did something, I would have been shocked   
until I passed out.  
  
"YOU COULD OF HAVE AT LEAST TRIED!! " He yelled at her. "He's the only friend I have left! Who knows if I'll ever get out of here!" He said, then   
he whispered quietly '_Who knows if I'll ever see Jessie again...'  
_  
"Please, silence! Me want to sleep!" Akai said as she woke up. They turned   
towards her as she came over to them. "Hey, where is fluffy white ball?' She   
asked.  
  
"He got taken away..." Shadowcat said.  
  
"Oh....Will me see him again?" She questioned.  
  
"Sure you will, you'll just have to wait..." Shadowcat responded.  
  
"OK, then me will go to sleep now." With that she returned to her corner.  
  
"I should go to sleep too. It might take some time before Meowth comes back,   
you should get some sleep as well." She went over to a wall, sat down   
against it, and close her eyes. Having nothing better to do, James did the   
same.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up you guys if you want to eat!" A voice boomed. James carefully   
opened one eye and looked at the door. He saw a little slot open at the   
bottom and three trays slid inside. He saw Akai happily running towards it   
and Shadowcat walking in the same direction. Akai came back with two trays.   
She went over to James and gave him one of them.  
  
"Here mister, take, eat." She sat down next to him and started to wolfe down   
her food. James looked at his, it looked appalling, but James was never one   
to complain about food. He started to eat. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't   
that good, is how one could describe it. Shadowcat came over to him and   
Akai.  
  
"Here Akai, take my crackers, I know you love them." She handed her a small   
bag filled with crackers.  
  
"KYA!!!CRACKERS!!! Me love crackers, yum!!" Akai eagerly opened the bag and started to eat them. James looked at her inquisitively.  
  
"Kya?" He repeated.  
  
"Yeah , KYA!!!" She said.  
  
"What does kya mean?" He asked.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything ." She said.  
  
"Then why did you say it?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Don't know, just do..."  
  
James sighed. He turned to Shadowcat.  
  
"Say, did Meowth come back?" She shook her head. Just then the door opened, and three people became visible in the doorway. Two of them were carrying a shorter one, that seemed to be being dragged. The two larger ones threw the smaller person in the cell. Akai rushed over to the person, as did James and Shadowcat.  
  
"Who that?" Akai asked to no one in particular. The person was unconscious.   
The person was in fact a 13 year-old-boy. He had blond hair on the top of his head and then close to his neck became a light brun. He was also wearing somesort of medal around his neck.  
  
"Is that your friend Jessie?" Shadowcat asked  
  
"No, Jessie is a girl. I've never seen him in my life." The boy in question   
slowly started to open his eyes, which were a beautiful Clear blue.  
  
"Huh, what happened?" He asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Akai asked.  
  
"Don't ya guys recognise me? I ain't changed, right?" He asked. Form his   
brookland accent James suddenly understood....  
  
"Meowth is that you?"............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Unknown place ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who are you?" A boy said into the dark.  
  
"Join me" A voice responded.  
  
"But Who are you? What are you?" He asked again.  
  
"Join me" It chanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliff hanger, Cliff hanger!!!!! When you read them you hate them, but when   
you write them, you LOVE THEM!!! Anyways, what do you think? Tell me in the review!! Hope you guys were a bit surprised!!  
  
Anyways, here are the people that played in the fic. There was Akai and she   
wanted to say Kya. If you actually want to know what Kya means, never mind,   
because it actually doesn't mean anything. Then there is Shadowcat fondatore   
Of D.O.T (Defender Of Tracey). There is also a small role played by Kanya,   
very very small. And finally I was mentioned, and I will appear in the next   
chapter. And no, it's not really self-insertion, I play Gene, And I'm not   
Gene..... Never mind, it's hard to explain.  
  
Anyway , I would Like to thank Loconik Digi, because Like always, he edits   
my fic.  
  
- Geneviève  



End file.
